


Mistress of Wakanda

by VixMi



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mistress, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixMi/pseuds/VixMi
Summary: Natasha Romanov was captured after a mission and served as a mistress to Wakandan royals as punishment.(Natasha is not an avenger. She still belongs to KGB)





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue Natasha was sentenced to serve as mistress to the royals and guards of Wakanda as punishment for invasion of privacy and spying. She was on a mission. To seduce and kill the king of Wakanda. King T'Challa. But her trip was cut short and her mission failed as the high quality Wakandan patrol captured her. Her beauty, as always her enemy, and her strength to endure any kind of physical punishment deemed her to spend the life as mistress of the high royals. She was sure. This was her life now. Until she plans an escape. No one was there to rescue her. Ever.


	2. Elders first

Natasha was taken to the separate area of the castle, where mistresses were supposed to reside. Currently, she was the only mistress. All the others were gone. Either dead, or freed. But her residence was permanent, or they thought, since she was punished to be there. 

She was bathed and clothed just in a long red robe, easily removable, to serve the right purposes. 

As per tradition, the elders of the each tribe, would come to her first. And the first to arrive, was the elder of the river tribe, as he was the eldest among all elders. 

Natasha could have easily killed him, if she wanted, but that would only make things worse. It would not be easy to run from this place after murder, where being a spy was enough punishment. 

She stood at the end of the room, by the bed and watched him walk towards her. His eyes hungry with lust, roaming all over her body, covered by the thin robe that gave away almost everything. He removed his own robe, as he neared her. His body old but strong. 

Natasha did not look anywhere but into his eyes. Challenging him in sorts. But he didnot care. He stood infront of her and spoke in wakandan, although it was clear she couldn't understand a word. 

The next thing she knew. His wrinked hands were on her shoulders, pulling her robe away from her body, and soon she stood completely naked in front of him. 

......


	3. Elder of river tribe

To be continued


End file.
